Black Crystals
by Writer's-411
Summary: For three years, Ichigo Kurosaki, searched for his long gone love, Kenpachi Zaraki. He means to collect the bounty set on Kenpachi's head, but his emotions take over. Thus, after finding one another, Two Devil Kurosaki and Sea Demon Kenpachi fight and find that they both share regrets amongst the numerous witnesses, black crystals. Yaoi, KenIchi, One shot


**Warning: Violence, profanity, Yaoi, long story, gore-like scenes, etc... **

**Main pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

_**Extreme Seme Files: **_**Black Crystals**

"I thought I told ya already!" bellowed one man across the bar. "He's got 'em and he ain't lettin' 'im go!" The man slumped in his seat with a mug of beer in his hand. He thrust his beer hand out, making the liquid slosh about. "That snake-tongued, sharp-toothed, bugger ain't gonna gimme back nothin'... I fought hard for m' treasure and m' ship!" The man sighed. "I guess old pirates like me can't stay out in the wild blue for ever... I'll jus say g'd-bye to my darlin' _Blue Silvia_."

Ichigo was leaning against the door frame of the bar, watching the pitiful old man going on about his lost ship and treasure. _Come on, old man. Get to the point. Give me somethin'! A clue! Something that'll help me hunt him down_, he thought. His finger fiddled with the tip of his rapier, making it squeak on his hip. His black hat was draped over his eyes, and his red bandana was tied at the back of his head. His long orange hair drizzled down his back, which covered the back of his black coat. He shifted his black booted feet and slipped his free hand into the pocket of his beige trousers. The ruffle of his white shirt fluttered from within his coat, tickling his lips.

The bar itself was just a tavern where the town people would drink and celebrate large events. Pirates such as the old man visited occasionally. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the occasional pirate visits were fewer than three times a month, and none of the pirates were the one he was looking for.

"Hm," huffed Ichigo. He turned away from the wooden setting and walked out onto the dirt road. He started a casual walk, eyeing the moon as if it had its own suspicions. He passed by several houses, each made of brick and puffing smoke from their chimneys. Brown eyes slid toward the homes and watched as families interacted merrily.

"Ah," breathed Ichigo as he walked. "Joyfest is coming..." He sighed as he gripped his sword and let his head hang as he walked. "Tonight is its shady eve," he said to himself. "Man, I miss Yuzu's cooking and Karin's blank stares...even my dad's wild stories." He removed his hat and looked up into the sky. He huffed out warm air, making a white mist in the wind.

Ichigo left his family six years ago; he still recalled the pouring tears and strained voices of his crying siblings. His father, on the other hand, didn't say a word to him, and he knew why. His old man didn't agree with his wish to become a merchant. Ichigo's reason was to earn money from the business and give it to his family, so his father could pay off the mortgage and taxes on the farmland. To him, being a merchant was an honest job.

However, his merchant dream landed him in a trade with pirates, which led to him becoming a pirate himself. After three years of being a first mate, Ichigo managed to take over as captain. Then, three more years led him to leave his crew and his ship, the _Bleeding Mary_. Even though he left without saying a word to his crew, Ichigo's tyranny over the seas remained scarred in the ocean and in the bloody scabs of surviving victims and enemies.

He cringed at the cold nipping at his neck. Ichigo pulled up the flaps of his collar and continued with his shoulders hunched, putting on the hat as he went. He went to the inn he was staying in and went up to his room. The wooden building stood on sturdy pillars, hovering above the sea waters on the wooden dock that stretched far over the sea waters. Ichigo's room, on the other hand, was simple: slim bed, one armoire, an oil lamp, and a powder mirror.

The young man sighed as he sat on his bed, thinking over how he would come across his target. _I have been tracking him from islands to countries and seas. It's as if he knows that I'm coming and leaves a few days before me. I've stayed here for a couple years now, and you still haven't the gall the show up! As if you know I'm here, waiting for you to come to me... These damned swashbucklers don't help, either! Just because I...eh! That doesn't matter! They won't tell me what I want!_ With that irritating thought, Ichigo hurled his only pillow at the powder mirror, ignoring it as it fell to the ground in a small cloud of dropped powder.

He stood up and paced about, tapping his chin as he stared at the floor. _You menace! How have you avoided me?... Who tells you? What clue do you have of me? Why don't you show yourself already?!_ Ichigo walked to the powder mirror and sat at the chair, facing away from the mirror. His sword clinked in its sheath as he leaned forward and thought, _We've met only once, and...you took my heart when you left..._

A piece of paper was slipped out from his pocket and was unfolded to reveal bolded letters and a picture. He skipped the lettering, already familiar with the well known man's name, and looked at the picture and bounty. One million pounds of gold for Kenpachi Zaraki's head. His hands shook as he continued to look at the picture. Memories of rough skin, smooth hair, and the strong scent of salt water invaded his senses.

"No," he growled to himself. He shook his head. "He's just another bounty. Nothing more." He put the paper away and got back on his feet, clenching his fists. "I will find you and cut you down," he declared. "I will finish the fight you had started three years ago and win, so you may have a face of awe in death." With that, Ichigo left his room and hastily made his way to the eatery on the first floor of the inn.

When he got to the eatery, he seated himself at a lonely table in the far corner, so he may be alone to think of his next move. For him, fruitless years of waiting were no longer a part of his plans. He leaned on the thick wood of his table, ignoring the unusual feel of sword slices under his fingertips. The wooden chair served no comfort, nor did the loud howls of laughter coming from nearby scoundrels who were drinking heavily. He looked around and grimaced at the gloomy eatery; only the recently new waiter served as a flair of color due to his extremely red hair.

The young man huffed and set down to staring at the wall, hoping some crack or splinter would be enough to distract him from hearing the howls as he thought. A mental map appeared in his mind, and Ichigo set to marking off all of the possible places his target could be. He noted the most beneficial places full of plunder or supplies. His biggest problem was the numerous locations that existed, meaning Ichigo could travel around the world in five years or so and not catch even a glimpse of Kenpachi's ship.

His stomach growled, making him sigh. Just as he thought to call over the waiter and leave his thinking for the food, the waiter had come to him and asked, "Would ya like somethin', sir?"

Ichigo looked up at the waiter and raised a brow at the man's state. The red haired man had tattoos on his forehead and neck, leading down to his visible bloody chest, which was showing due to the shredded shirt he wore.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

The waiter flinched and looked down, suddenly reddening at the cheeks. His eyes rolled to his right, leading Ichigo to look at a few drunk men with knives. "Nothin'. Just some bad luck," he answered.

The young man looked the waiter up and down, noticing his figure was slim and muscular. A sudden rush of heat hit his body as his eyes looked back at the wound on the waiter's chest. Ichigo knew all too well what was going on, and he thought he had left that all behind when he quit being a pirate. He only received a rush of heat when he felt his inner self begging for some sort of release.

The release could be anything, but Ichigo got most relief when he was sexually satisfied because the feeling made his inner self sleep longer than being satisfied by other activities, especially fighting. Thus, when he was still a pirate, he would have a "sweetheart" at every island or country he usually plundered, either man or woman, just in case his inner self was biting at him. The "sweetheart" was nothing to Ichigo, but he or she served as a personal relief toy.

There was no "sweetheart" in this town, though. Being there for as long as he was, Ichigo didn't lift a finger or feel his inner self for the duration of the time. Thus, the heat of his inner self was bursting forth with much force.

The heat fogged Ichigo's mind and corrupted his body. His inner voice's chuckles rang through his head and hissed its wants. Brown eyes were hidden as he rested his head in his lone hand, covering his left eye. Knowing what kind of reaction he would get, Ichigo quickly pulled down his bandana over his left eye and looked back up at the waiter.

_I've left that, yet my inner demon _still _demands that I fulfill its wishes..._ Ichigo thought. _I shall have to satisfy this beast._

"Those are the guys, huh?" asked Ichigo as his uncovered eye rolled back to the men. "They cut ya up good."

_What better way to relieve this demon than with a fight with more than one man?_ Ichigo thought to himself. _Even better when an excuse walks toward me._

_Ain't that right, King?_ hissed the inner voice, making Ichigo inwardly flinch. _Hahahaha! Ya thought I was gone?... No. Ya knew I was still here. We're one, King. Have been since the day ya stained the big blue wit' ya dirty sword._

Ichigo ignored the voice; he knew what he did. No lecture from his inner demon would benefit him. He got to his feet and put a hand on his sword. "What's ya name, red?" His eye rolled to the waiter.

The waiter blinked and stuttered, "R-Renji... Wait. What are ya gonna do?" He raised a hand to grab hold of Ichigo's shoulder, but he was stopped when he heard a malicious chuckle.

Ichigo's inner voice surfaced in his speech as he answered, "I'm jus' gonna teach 'em dogs how t' respect their host..."

The redhead looked to be taken aback, but he still stood his ground. "B-But," came Renji's sudden protest, "if ya cause a ruckus, ya might be kicked out... Please, don't waste ya energy on me. I-" He stopped when Ichigo's hand caressed his cheek. Auburn eyes looked up to the ex-pirate, and tanned cheeks blushed. "Sir?"

Ichigo gave a wicked grin and squeezed Renji's chin, bringing him closer, as he replied, "Ya may call me Ichigo if ya wish." Glancing down at Renji's chest, he saw a bite mark on the redhead's nipple and licked his lips. "Go on now. Clean up that gash." With that, he released Renji's chin and made his way toward the table of men.

Renji, however, didn't move from his spot. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were wide. He looked over toward Ichigo and saw the young man slice up the men who laid their hands on him. He flinched when he heard a mad cackle slither from the orange headed man's lips.

The ex-pirate walked over to the table of men and tapped the largest one on the shoulder. When the man looked back at him, Ichigo asked, "Were ya th' one who laid ya hands on that boy over there?" He thumbed toward Renji.

The man was fat and had a bad haircut. A bit of blood ran along his lips and cheek. He looked back up at Ichigo without a care. "So what?" answered the large man. He didn't get a chance to say anything else, for Ichigo brought his sword from its sheath, slicing the man's throat in the process. He fell from his seat and touched his throat with hooked fingers; his face was of pure terror and sudden surprise.

Ichigo chuckled at the blood staining his sword and shuttered in delight as the blood poured from the man's neck as he gasped for his last breath. "That felt real good," he hissed. He looked around the table when he heard all instantly raise themselves from their seats. He counted five others. A loud boisterous laugh left his lips as he ducked from a blow and sliced open the belly of his attacker. Then, he blocked a large club from hitting his head with his blade. The attacker repeatedly attacked him, and Ichigo stood there with his sword still up, blocking the blows without flinching.

When the man tired, Ichigo sliced his head off in one stroke. The next three attacked at once, so the ex-pirate leapt into the air and wrapped his legs around one man's head. From there, he forced himself forward and twisted his torso, dropping the man and twisting his head at a full three hundred and sixty degrees. He rolled away and came up to a defensive stance, smiling at the last two men left.

"I'll make this quick," said Ichigo as he held his sword upward toward the men. His eyes glinted a golden hue, making the other pirates flinch at the sight. His skin was tingling, and his heart rate was high, letting him know that his inner demon was being fed well.

"No way," said one of the men as he pointed at Ichigo.

"Ya can't be! I mean, I heard ya were dead!" exclaimed the other as he backed away.

Ichigo tilted his head with an amused expression. "Ya heard wrong," he said. With that, he crouched and leapt forward. His movements seemed like a blur, for Ichigo had spun swiftly in the air with his sword out, lopping off the heads of the remaining men. As the young man landed in an upright position, cooly sliding his sword in its sheath, he heard the whole room burst into a clamor of screams and fright.

With a look to the rest of the room, Ichigo silenced the whole crowd, making some faint at his face. He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow when Renji only stood there, looking at him with glossy eyes. The desire to find a release didn't die down after spilling blood; in fact, his desire burned deeper.

_Are you not satisfied?_ Ichigo asked turning away from Renji's gaze.

_I've been sleeping for some time, King,_ replied the inner demon. _Been awhile since I had somethin' sweet... Come on, King... Le' me have a taste._

_I don't want to do this to him_, replied Ichigo as he clutched at his chest with a free hand. His heart rate went down a little, so he felt the desire burning at him to feed his demon. _Won't you just take the blood and leave me alone? If you're still hungry, save your appetite for the fight with my target._

The inner voice cackled and replied, _Ya don't get it, King. I've waited for that pussy t' show up for a long time now. I'm starvin', and I ain't waitin' for that bitch pirate_._ Feed me, King! If ya don't, I'll feed myself..._

Ichigo's brow furrowed, and his teeth clenched. _Very well_, he replied. Ichigo knew that falling in the balance of control between himself and his inner self was a result of no "feeding." If his inner self was to be released, utter chaos would envelope the coast and he'd have to slaughter more enemies than he would need to. A silent sigh passed his lips. He turned and stalked toward Renji, causing the other to back away and bump into the table.

"Sir?" said Renji.

A large smile crept onto Ichigo's face. "My, my, _sweetheart_," he said, "ya not scared are ya? After all, I did eliminate ya attackers." His face crept closer to Renji's, and a hand glided along Renji's jawline. A frown came upon his face when Renji's hand grabbed his and brought it down.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart,' Sir. I don't appreciate-" started Renji. He was cut off by a hand at his throat and a sword lined at his jugular.

Ichigo's frown deepened as he said, "I shall call ya what I wish..." Then, he grinned a row of sharp teeth as he added, "Ya know o' me, don't ya, Renji?"

Renji's eyes were wide as he stood still, supporting himself on his arms on the table. "Ichigo..." Renji gasped. "The man who made the blue sea red." He gulped when the other grinned wider with his wide maniacal eye. When the young man asked for a more private place and pressed the sword closer to Renji's neck, Renji could only reply, "Follow me."

The waiter led Ichigo to his own private quarters, which was only a few minute walk from the inn. His home was small; it had only one bed, a table, and a fireplace. Clothes were stacked on shelves at the far end of the home, and dishes were stacked on a small wooden box.

Auburn eyes looked at Ichigo, who was looking around. "Sir?" he said.

The young man stared back at his sweetheart. His tongue ran over his lips as he stared. "Get undressed," he commanded. When the other started to protest, Ichigo glared at him and snarled, "Either undress, or I'll remove ya clothin' myself." His inner voice rang angrily in his words.

The redhead flinched at the voice and backed away as he set a hand on his shirt. He turned and clutched at his shirt, shivering. When the other's voice demanded he undress, Renji slowly removed his clothing. Then, he looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo walk past him. He watched the other remove his clothing, except for the bandana, and sit on his bed, resting his arms on his headboard and staring at him expectantly. His eyes dropped and saw the other was heavily aroused.

"Come here," commanded Ichigo's slithery voice. The other hesitated but slowly made his way over. "Closer..." As a result, Renji climbed on the bed and sat near Ichigo, blushing madly and daring not to look at him directly. With a sadistic grin, Ichigo said, "Prepare me and yourself... I suggest ya do so, or you'll get hurt." He chuckled a bit when Renji flinched at the remark. "Go on. Do it. Seein' as ya attract men, I think ya know what I'm talkin' about..."

Renji looked down as he replied, "Why are ya doin' this t' me?"

Ichigo frowned. "I haven't done anythin' t' ya," he answered.

The redhead's expression became one of gloom. "I see," he whispered. Without another delay, Renji sucked on his fingers. After doing so, he crawled near Ichigo and lowered his head. He stared at Ichigo's impressive size and bit his lip.

"It's better when it's wet," came Ichigo's altered voice. He grinned when Renji's blush became darker.

In one motion, Renji surround the other's pride with his mouth, then he inserted a finger into himself. He did his best to get at least half of Ichigo in his mouth as he stretched his tight hole.

Ichigo watched Renji suck on him and stretch himself. He didn't moan or grunt as he watched; in fact, he didn't react at all. The pleasure was there and tickling the skin of his dick and rushing large waves of pleasure through his hips. The hot mouth sucked on him weakly, barely taking in less than half of his pride. The rest had to be licked thoroughly. The heat in his hips only grew as Renji moaned as he started to thrust his fingers into himself more feverishly. Moans made his pride vibrate and tickle his pleasure bone.

"Stop," commanded Ichigo. When the redhead looked back up at him with lidded eyes, he grinned and said, "Now, ride me, and don't stop 'til I finish." The other's red cheeks amused him. He watched Renji slowly move over him and grab his pride. His tip met the tight mouth of Renji's hole, riveting in delight as the head was slipping in slowly. His expression changed when the other started to drop himself more. Ichigo grit his teeth as his dick was consumed by Renji's tight hole. "Tch," Ichigo growled, "virgin." With a quick placement of his heels in the bed, Ichigo snapped his hips upward, burying himself completely and drowning in Renji's pained outcries.

"Hah! Ah!" Renji screamed as he gripped the headboard by Ichigo's head. Tears were in his eyes as he looked down at Ichigo. "Bastard," he teared, "that hurt."

A frown came upon the ex-pirate's face. _You don't know the half of real pain_, he thought. With that thought, Ichigo thrust his hips upward, making the other cry out. His hands gripped the headboard as he continued to thrust his pride deep within Renji. His dick was being swallowed mercilessly and squeezed without remorse. The tip kept reaching the hot depths and being massaged lovingly. Despite the oncoming pleasure and signs of his inner self being satisfied, Ichigo did not moan. His lip was raised in a snarl as he continued his motions.

Thrust, THRUST, THRUST, THRUST... The bed squeaked and moved back and forth across the wooden floor, scratching it into splinters. The bed was making its way toward a wall in powerful leaps. The sounds of the moving bed were so loud that the squish of Renji's bloody hole was silenced.

Renji, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down on Ichigo's lap. Tears stained his face as his mouth hung open, releasing screams that filled his home. "AH! Hah!" he yelled out. "No more! Please! Oh! Please, stop, Ichigo!" He kept screaming the orange haired man's name and begging for him to stop.

The orange haired man's name rung through his ears and made his head throb. The inner demon complained. Ichigo growled and stopped his thrusting. He opened his mouth to say something, but Renji leaned against him and sobbed. He shut his mouth. Renji's hands were gripping the headboard behind him.

_I guess I have no choice_, thought Ichigo. His heart twitched in a little pain, and his brain scolded him for what he was going to do. Ichigo placed his hand on Renji's back, feeling the other stiffen at his touch. Ichigo pulled free the hairband from Renji's hair, making the red locks drizzle down Renj's back. He carefully laid the other on his back and rested himself between the other's legs. He raised one leg in the pit of his elbow and started to gently rock into Renji.

He watched Renji's pained face start to soften. Then, the other started to quietly moan and grunt. He kept his angle, knowing he was hitting Renji's sweet spot. Feeling more confident in his aim, Ichigo snapped his hips, making Renji cry out in delight. He raised the other leg and leaned forward, feeling Renji's hole stretch to the circumference of his erection. Then, he started to thrust violently, making the other scream in ecstasy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!...Mmm-ah...Hah!" Renji moaned. His hips started to snap back onto Ichigo's thrusts. "Hah! Ichigo! AH! Right-Ah! There!" His hands gripped harshly at Ichigo's back, and his legs clutched at Ichigo's hips, forcing the other to thrust harder with his heels.

Ichigo felt himself becoming less bothered by his inner demon, but he still didn't moan. He just bathed in Renji's calls to him and requests to go faster and harder. He didn't answer. Though, he was rolled onto his back with Renji riding him. He watched the redhead throw his head back, making his hair fan out wildly, and thrust his hips madly, moaning at the top of his lungs. Ichigo didn't raise a finger. He grunted when Renji came and tightened harshly around him, causing him to spill himself, too. When the ordeal was over, Renji laid on his chest and panted wearily.

Renji took in a few deep breaths, calming himself down a little. From there, he raised his head and kissed Ichigo's lips, nipping at them. When he wasn't granted a deeper kiss, Renji's expression saddened. "Won't ya kiss me?" he asked.

"No," came Ichigo's blunt reply. He just laid there, staring at Renji's ceiling, relaxing and trying to enjoy what little bliss his inner demon didn't take from him. His limp dick still remained within the tight hold of Renji's rectum.

"Why? After making love t' me... and takin' my virginity..." trailed Renji.

Ichigo felt the familiar pain he felt three years ago. He recalled unresponsive lips and a cold heart. His words echoed Kenpachi's as he said, "This was just fuckin'. There is no love... How could a beast like me love when someone like you barely met me today... If this is supposed to be love, then love must not exist." Even after that response, Renji tried to kiss him again and again, tugging at his lips with sharp bites.

Renji bit his lip, expression sad and eyes teary. "Will ya leave after this?" asked Renji. Ichigo just turned his head to the side, looking elsewhere. He rested his head on Ichigo's chest. "Will ya come back t' me?" he asked in a low voice.

Ichigo's words echoed again as he answered, "Sorry, but I can't give you the affection you seek. You're better off forgetting about me." He didn't have to look at Renji's face to know the other was hurt; he felt it all. No pain was unfamiliar to him.

"How... can I?" came Renji's response.

Knowing the other wouldn't stay calm when he left, Ichigo flipped their bodies. He didn't say a word as his erection came back to life, and his expression didn't change as he started to fuck Renji's willing body for the rest of the night. He only watched over and over again as Renji came and threatened to make him cum, too. He held on, though. He held onto himself until Renji finally passed out from the last round.

After removing himself, cleaning himself and Renji up, and getting dressed, Ichigo left Renji's home. He didn't look back at the cozy quarters; he didn't want to know what it looked like to have left someone so willing to love. Though, he was sure, Kenpachi, the owner of his own virginity, left him the same way.

"Kenpachi," growled Ichigo.

From that town, Ichigo searched the neighboring islands, but he found nothing. His inner self didn't bother with him, having been satisfied with the release from Renji and the fight. He stopped in one town, which was named Soul Society. Ichigo knew the town as one of the most prominent and wealthiest structures that existed. There was no place more beautiful or more dangerous than Soul Society. The city held well onto its name, but it had shorelines ridden with criminals and pirates. Moreover, the city was surrounded by the island's natural forestry. A city in a garden.

Ichigo strolled along Hollow Ave, reminiscing on good old times as he recognized former battle enemies. He saw One Eye Nnoitra, the tallest pirate to sail the seas at seven feet; Brass Knuckles Grimmjow, the only pirate to ever beat down an entire armada with only the brass knuckles on his fists; Slick Jack Ginjou, the slyest talker known to pirates and gamblers; Big Guns Harribel, the only woman to ever master carrying and fighting with a gun the size of her body; and Wild Starrk, the best multi-weapon specialist captain known to all pirates. Each captain had his own ship or ships, depending on the number of crew members each one had.

Ichigo tsked at them under his breath. He beat every one of the pirate captains in the past; thus, he had earned himself many names on the sea. He didn't care to call himself anything or address himself with any honorable accomplishment attached to his name. He liked it that way. No one to spread his name to inflict fear upon others was great, for he always received the pleasurable feeling of seeing surprised eyes on well known pirates.

He remembered the man back at the inn saying he was rumored to be dead. He tsked again. _Fools_, he thought. _Has the rest of the world believed I am also dead? Does that mean I am forgotten? _Ichigo frowned at the thought of being forgotten. He hasn't heard anything about himself since that man at the inn. _No matter... I'll just raise hell with Kenpachi and disappear, whether I die killing him or kill him and leave forever..._

"Damn it, Ganju!" came a sudden but familiar voice.

Ichigo looked up, being careful to keep his hat over his eyes. He looked around himself and caught sight of a pair he thought he'd never see again, Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba, former aristocrats and family. Kukaku was dressed in pants and a loose blouse, being adorned with multiple belts and a pair of long boots. Ganju, on the other hand, wore a torn vest and pants with boots on his feet. He chuckled at the sight of Kukaku grinding her foot on Ganju's head, who waved his arms about in pain.

Half a year after Ichigo became a captain of the _Bleeding Mary_, he visited the island of Hueco Mundo. Upon arrival, he saw his relatives being chased out of town by the town armada. When he had asked about the situation, Kukaku explained that the Shiba home had been burned, for the family had been blamed for treason and assassination of the town leader. The family had done no wrong, and Ichigo believed that. In utter rage, Ichigo unleashed his wrath upon the armada and destroyed them himself. The town cowered at his feet and promised to rebuild the Shiba home, but Ichigo only rejected them and took his family as his second commanding officials on board. From there, his family earned the name "The Deadly Shiba Clan," especially after Kukaku and Ganju used explosives to help Ichigo raid rich towns.

"They never change," Ichigo laughed to himself. He walked until he got at a reasonable distance. Ganju was wailing now and begging for his sister to stop. He lifted the front of his hat a bit and said aloud, "Kukaku, if you keep doing that, he'll only get dumber." He raised a small smile when Kukaku and Ganju stopped their fighting and looked at him.

"Ichigo?" said Kukaku and Ganju.

Ganju jumped to his feet and walked up to Ichigo. He squinted then gasped, "Ichigo!" Then, he embraced the orange haired man, only to give Ichigo a noogie. "Idiot! This is what ya get for leavin' us!" He only rubbed harder when Ichigo's arms flailed about to try and stop Ganju.

"Enough, Ganju," commanded Kukaku. Her brother released Ichigo and took a step back. She walked up to Ichigo and slapped him across the face, making Ichigo's cheek sting.

Ichigo didn't bother to hit back, for he knew the reason why she hit him. "Kukaku," he said. "I-" He was cut off by a tight hug from the woman.

"That's Captain Kukaku to you," said Kukaku. She stepped away from Ichigo and asked, "Where have you been? What are you doing here?... Why did you leave?" Her expression remained calm and fierce, but her voice gave her away.

The orange haired man felt his heart lighten at the emotion verbally displayed by his family. "All in good time," answered Ichigo. He rolled his eyes from side to side, seeing the notorious pirates starting to make their way into town and walk down Hollow Ave.

The tough woman looked about, too. "I see," answered Kukaku. "Come." She gestured for the young man to follow. She led Ichigo and Ganju back to the _Bleeding Mary_, which was resting at the farthest dock. No one was on board; thus, Ichigo thought they all went into town.

The ship was large and black. The sails were red with Ichigo's symbol still in place, a black outline of a demonic skull with horns. The ship had definitely earned its name. When Ichigo first inherited the ship, its name was the _Crying Betty_. He changed that after establishing himself as a dangerous pirate on the seas. In fact, he didn't rename the ship; his enemies did. Word kept going around that when his ship left the docks, a trail of blood clouded the sea water, marking the ships path. Thus, it was thought that the ship would bleed from its own veins after a battle. Upon hearing the name himself, Ichigo had _Bleeding Mary_ painted in gold letters on the ship's side.

"Did ya miss her?" asked Ganju, who was looking at Ichigo smile at the ship.

Ichigo inhaled the salty air and sighed as he gazed up on the ship's dark colors contrasting with the blue sky and heavy ocean. "Yeah," he answered. As he boarded, Ichigo looked around and reintroduced himself to his beloved ship's deck. The familiar boards creaked under his boots, and the familiar sound of the ship's belly being washed by salt water hit his ears.

"We've kept good care of her since you left three years ago, Ichigo," said Kukaku as she touched the railing. "This ship was the only thing we had left of you..." A moment of silence took them. She turned to Ichigo and asked again, "Why did you leave?" Her serious expression didn't change when Ichigo dropped his gaze and clenched his fists.

The orange haired man didn't know what to say. He was sure the Shiba family would scold him for being so stupid and leaving for what he thought he should do. _Can you forgive me?_ he thought as he raised his head.

"Let's talk in the captain's cabin," he said. Not bothering to hear any protests, Ichigo made his way to the doors that led to the ship's belly. He walked down familiar creaky stairs, running his hand along the paint-chipped wall. His feet memorized the layout as he turned corners and made his way into the captain's cabin, seating himself in the guest's chair. After sitting down, Kukaku and Ganju appeared.

"Okay," said Kukaku as she sat in the captain's chair behind the uneven desk. "No more delays. Tell us why you left."

Ganju stood beside his sister and crossed his arms as he, too, stared at Ichigo for an answer.

"You deserve to hear my reason," said Ichigo as he took his hat off, "so I will tell you."

"It was him, wasn't it?" asked Ganju.

Ichigo and Kukaku looked up at him in surprise. Neither of them would expect Ganju to say anything for any situation. He was never perceived as the wittier one of anyone.

"What-"

"I've never seen ya look or speak so sad," cut in Ganju. "After your visit with that pirate, Sea Demon Kenpachi, ya were different." He took a step closer to Ichigo and added, "Ya spoke on the last night like ya were gonna die, and ya kept your eyes distant... So... Was it because of him?"

The orange haired man sighed. He had forgotten that he spoke to Ganju before he left. In fact, Ganju was the only one to see him leave, making his family member wait for him on the sandy beach and believe he would return. He hesitated to answer.

"Three years," said Ganju, "and ya can't talk t' me, even like the time on the beach." His teeth were clenched and his eyes were watering. "Ya told me ya would _come back_!" He took a step forward, only to be stopped by Kukaku's false arm.

"Ichigo," said Kukaku, "please, answer. My own heart can't bear this as much as Ganju's."

Ichigo nodded and answered, "That night, I did visit the Sea Demon on his ship. I challenged him to a duel for the treasure his first mate swiped from One Eyed Nnoitra." He rested an elbow on the desk and rested his head on his fist. "Our fight was so dangerous, we broke through the deck of his ship and landed in the cabins below... He kicked me into his quarters, and I counter attacked by throwing a chair at him with one hand. By that time, my own demon was rampaging inside of me, begging to be released. I did release him, but...he himself was knocked down in a lucky swing.

"My own demon's defeat made me fear...and I became weak willed. I wasn't strong enough to stop his hands from violating me and taking away my virginity. He wouldn't stop, no matter how much I screamed." Tears came to Ichigo's eyes. He finished, "I didn't know that I would suddenly like what he did, and I didn't know that I would stupidly fall in love with him!... He didn't return my love and kicked me off of his ship, telling me to forget about him. I couldn't, so I left the next day to pursue him and kill him once and for all! I'll be satisfied when he's dead!"

His tears completely spilled as he clutched at his bandana and shivered.

Kukaku rose from her seat and walked over to Ichigo. She placed her hand on his head and said, "Being a captain, I can understand the shame and anger one can feel toward an enemy. Such an atrocity cannot be ignored, that much I know for sure. Ichigo...if the same were to happen to me, I don't think I could face my men, either." From those last words, Ichigo looked up.

Brown eyes were slightly red, and cheeks were heavily flushed and streaked with tears. Ichigo hiccuped and leaned his head against Kukaku's belly as if she were his mother.

"You're here to stay," came Ganju's whisper, "right?"

Ichigo stared at the floor as his forehead heated against Kukaku's belly. He wasn't sure if he would stay with his crew once more.

_If I find Kenpachi_, he thought, _I want to disappear after eliminating him...so no one can find me anymore. I could live well with the bounty in my hands, and I wouldn't have to see this dogged sea again. _He didn't reply to Ganju. _Maybe I could give my men the same kind of life; Kukaku and Ganju wouldn't have to scuffle for their next meal with other pirates...and the _Bleeding Mary_ wouldn't have to sail again..._

"We need you, captain," came Ganju's plea. "We've had to avoid big enemies, and we're being branded as cowards... My sis' tries to get the men to fight on, but their spirits have diminished ever since they heard their captain had abandoned them." He dropped to his knees by Ichigo. "You're our family, right?! Why can't ya just trust us and stay here?! Why?!"

Kukaku growled, "Ganju, stop it!" She lifted Ichigo's head by his chin and snapped, "If you're still the man who saved my brother and I off of Hueco Mundo Isle, then you'll get on your feet and come with us to the parade in Soul Society. _All_ of the famous pirates will be there." Ichigo's eyes seemed to widen at the implication. "I've heard that princess Rukia Kuchiki will be in the parade. Don't you remember her?! If the pirates are planning an attack on her, then you need to be there with us, your loyal crew."

She kissed Ichigo's forehead and said, "We need our captain back, and I'm saying this as unselfishly as possible."

Ichigo did remember Rukia. He saved her one time from a kidnapping by Aaroniero, who was yelling that the princess would marry him and make him king. As a result, Ichigo was pardoned from the crimes he committed, and he was able to establish a friendship with the princess. He didn't think he would be so uninformed about such an important event. With that in mind, he knew leaving Rukia to fend for herself against treasure-greedy pirates would only kill her. Plus, if _all _the pirates were going to be there, then he would have a chance at seeing _him_, right?

He gulped and let out one last quivering breath. "Fine," he said. "Let's go and make sure Princess Rukia isn't harmed in her parade. As your commanding captain, I say get the men ready to flood the town." He got to his feet and looked at his family as he announced, "I'll be damned if one of those scall'wags lay a finger on her without trying to kill me first."

When Ichigo announced his decision, despite his still living intentions, Kukaku and Ganju happily announced it to the crew, who cheered and pumped their swords with renewed vigour on the dock. The crew didn't stop their blubbering and happy cheers when Ichigo made his appearance before them. Ichigo smiled and revived their fighting lust with a few choice words. Then, the pirates gathered as a group and marched on to the docks and made their way toward the gathered crowd of pirates and low class civilians. Ichigo stood at the head of the group with Kukaku and Ganju on either side of him, walking proudly and intensely past others. Other pirates moved out of the way; only other captains didn't move, making Ichigo brush past them and slip a maniacal grin that made the captains cringe.

Ichigo heard whispers from others, too. He didn't care to look at his enemies and check out what they were talking about. Rumors were worthless words to Ichigo. He'd rather listen to myth than rumor. The most popular whisper he kept hearing was "Two Devil Kurosaki."

_Is that what they all decided to call me?_ he thought as he came to the front of the lines of the crowd. Just as he arrived, he heard the royal band playing and saw men in white marching down Soul Reaper Ave, the main street of Soul Society. Large white buildings towered in the city, and loud cheers were coming from the civilians. The cobblestone street leaned unevenly under the people's feet and made Ichigo lean on one leg. The blue sky was bright with the rays of the sun, making the town glitter.

Brown eyes rolled to the far left. Confetti was being heavily thrown in the air as one large roofless carriage came rolling down the street with white horses pulling it along. Rukia was sitting toward the back and waving at the people. Her cheery face glowed, and her red garments sparkled. She was yelling out greetings to the people, including the pirates. Then, black confetti was thrown in the air. Brown eyes narrowed. Black wasn't only Ichigo's signature color. There was only one other who dared use the same color for striking fear into those who knew the color's owner.

"Slick Jack Ginjou," growled Ichigo. Slight movement ahead of the carriage caught his eye. He crouched and leapt from his position, gliding toward Rukia, who noticed the black confetti. Just as Ichigo thought, Ginjou was leaping toward Rukia with his men behind him. The crowd of people screamed for the princess to run.

"Fight with me, Zangetsu," Ichigo commanded as he withdrew his rapier. His sword stopped Ginjou's when it appeared from its sheath.

The blades creaked as Ginjou and Ichigo pushed against one another.

"Two Devil," said Ginjou in a slithery fashion.

"Slick Jack," Ichigo replied in kind.

When Ginjou opened his mouth, Ichigo quickly broke off the lock and kicked the other back into his men. He landed in the arms of his first and second mates, sneering up at Ichigo. Before Ginjou could get to his feet, Kukaku came about and kept him down by pinning his body and shoving an explosive in his mouth. The other men stepped back, some muttering insults to Kukaku.

"Talk and you die," threatened Kukaku with a demonic smile. She shoved the explosive deeper into Ginjou's mouth and held onto the fuse protruding from his lips.

Ganju, on the other hand, held back the rest of the pirate captains with the remainder of the crew. He held up a chain of dynamite that could go off if he swiped the match over his recently worn arm guards. He chuckled.

"This carriage is under my protection," announced Ichigo to the pirates. "Come any closer, and you'll either be blown to bits or slain by my blade." He looked around, seeing lesser pirates backing away or fleeing in fright.

"Ichigo?" came Rukia's voice.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Rukia," he said with a small smile, "glad to see you're alright." He felt lighter on his feet when Rukia thanked him for saving her again. Before he could say anything in response, he heard a deep chuckle coming from the front of the carriage. He looked forward and saw the person he never thought he would catch until he gained some luck. Time, for him, paused and focused in on _him._

"Well, well," chuckled the rough voice, "if it ain't _Two Devil Kurosaki_ himself."

"K-K-Kenpachi," stuttered Ichigo as he stared at the other man from atop the carriage. The horses in front huffed and patted the ground with their hooves. Brown eyes stayed wide open, and pink lips gaped.

"Ya got speakin' problems, kid?" asked Kenpachi as he grinned. "Or are ya surprised t' see me?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Although his eyes were serious, his pupils still took in the other's presence. Kenpachi wore a heavy black coat that revealed the white dress shirt and black trousers. Heavy boots were on his feet, and an eye patch covered his eye. His hair fluttered in the wind, hanging loosely from a hair tie.

"Tsk!" Ichigo snapped as he kept his blade up. "What are you doing here, Sea Demon Kenpachi?"

The large pirate laughed as two of his crew members, Ikkaku and Yumichika, came along side him. "I jus' came for th' showin' of her highness, o' course," he answered.

"Bullshit," huffed Ichigo. He hopped off of the carriage, ignoring the gasps from pirates and his own crew as he stepped forward toward Kenpachi. "You came for the same reason as the other scum, to hurt Rukia," he argued. He took another step; as a result, Ikkaku and Yumichika darted forward and blocked Ichigo off.

Ikkaku wore no shirt and had on black pants and black boots. He wielded a spear that could be broken into three. Yumichika had on the same garbs, but he wore a frilly shirt and wielded a sword.

"Don't move," said Ikkaku, "or I'll slice ya good." He held up a three parted spear and pointed the blade at Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo blinked in an unamused manner. He snapped his fingers, making Kukaku and Ganju step forward and counter-threat Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Threatenin' my captain earns ya dismemberment," threatened Kukaku as she pointed a small sword at Ikkaku's eye. "I ain't gonna let ya get away wit' ya words." She grinned when Ikkaku flinched at her statement and slowly lowered his weapon.

"We got ya back, captain," said Ganju over his shoulder. He looked back at Yumichika and kept up his chain of dynamite.

The orange haired captain smiled and said, "Thanks... Keep your shoulder stiff for me, will ya?" When the other nodded, Ichigo jumped up and jumped off of Ganju's shoulder, beaming at Kenpachi. As he made eye contact with the Demon, he said, "Gettin' your subordinates in the way really annoys me." He landed a few feet away from Kenpachi. A familiar heat started to creep up his spine and enter his brain. He quickly brought his bandana over his eye.

_Oh, King_, sung the inner voice. _I wanna play wit' this one. Can I have 'im? Please?_

Ichigo denied his inner demon any control, telling it that he wanted to slay Kenpachi with as much of his own consciousness as possible. Receiving a threat on being fed, Ichigo inwardly sighed and replied he would feed his inner demon the last meal.

_Make it good, King_, came the inner voice's need. _Make 'im suffer._

_He'll regret the day he met me_, Ichigo promised.

"I didn't tell them t' do anythin'," replied Kenpachi. "They do as they please."

"Pft," Ichigo huffed. He just dashed forward and ducked under a sudden slash from Kenpachi's quickly drawn sword. He quickly spun and landed a hard kick to Kenpachi's abdomen, making the pirate fly behind a crowd of onlookers. The crowd moved away, gasping and screaming when Ichigo came in and took arms against the Demon. Ichigo leaned back and avoided a swing directed at his neck; he took a step forward and blocked another swing.

"Ya look angry, _Devil_," said Kenpachi with a wide grin.

"Devil," said Ichigo as he cringed in the increased pressure, "is that what you're gonna call me?" He grunted and pushed Kenpachi away, taking up a stance to defend himself. When Kenpachi took a step forward, Ichigo forethought Kenpachi would jump and try to pierce him, so he side stepped and jumped upward. His prediction was correct, for he met Kenpachi in the air, kicking the unsuspecting pirate farther from the parade. The other, however, managed to land on his feet.

"That's what everyone calls ya," answered Kenpachi as he made another attack, grinning madly as he met Ichigo's blade. "But I prefer callin' ya 'bitch.'" He licked his lips and smacked them in mockery.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Fuck you!" he yelled as he pushed Kenpachi back. He smashed his sword on Kenpachi's, trying to slice the other in half. He stopped when Kenpachi slashed back and sliced his cheek, and he stepped away, feeling his face and sneering at the Demon.

Kenpachi rested his sword on his shoulder and chuckled. "Say Ichigo...I believe I was the one who broke your virgin cord," corrected Kenpachi in a haughty tone. He grabbed his crotch and added, "Nice an' tight, too."

Ichigo didn't bother to reply as the heat of anger flushed through his body tenfold. He only attacked, using his legs and arms with speed and strength. Every time Kenpachi got back to his feet to fight, Ichigo would avoid attacking fully and dodge blows, and Ichigo would land strong kicks to Kenpachi's torso, leading him farther and farther. Soon, both men had made their way past Hollow Ave and past the docks.

As Ichigo forced Kenpachi to the farthest part of the island with his attacks, he thought about the changes that would happen when Kenpachi was no longer a threat to him or the world. His status as a notorious pirate would go up, and people would be expecting more than usual from him. His crew would expect more than usual from him. He'd have to rule with an iron fist, a fist he didn't have.

_I'm sorry Kukaku_, thought Ichigo, _and I'm sorry Ganju... _He kicked Kenpachi downward onto the ground and slammed his elbow into the other's ribcage. _I'm sorry I couldn't remain your captain for three years._ He pulled off an uppercut and landed both fists into Kenpachi's gut, sending the man deeper into the forestry of Soul Society's island. _I'm sorry I left you in the first place.._ Ichigo avoided a swung sword and drew his to parry Kenpachi's blows. _I'm sorry...but after tonight, everything will be different. _

"Yah!" yelled Ichigo as he brought his leg down upon Kenpachi's head, only to be blocked with ease.

The Demon retaliated by flashing near Ichigo and grabbing him by the collar. Then, he proceeded to slam Ichigo in to every tree nearest him. He laughed as he heard Ichigo grunt and whimper from a few major damaging hits. Then, he threw Ichigo further into the forestry they had entered after Ichigo kicked him through the trees.

"Hahaha!" laughed Kenpachi. "This is too damn fun!" When he caught up to Ichigo, he slammed a fist into Ichigo's gut and brought down both fists unto Ichigo's head, making the other grunt and hit the ground. "Come on, Two Devil Kurosaki! Get up an' fight!" He raised his foot to stomp Ichigo's head in, but he was stopped when Ichigo lunged forward and threw him off balance.

Ichigo straddled Kenpachi's chest and landed blows to Kenpachi's face, making the other bleed significantly through the nose. He yelled out when his hair suddenly got pulled. "Ah! No! Let go!" he growled as he held onto his own head.

"Bitch, ya grew ya hair so long, ya look like a girl," mocked Kenpachi as he tugged harder at the long strands. He sat up and pulled harder, making Ichigo's insults and curses grow louder. "Let's see what's under that bandana ya got, kid. I saw ya pull it down so suddenly..." He tore away the bandana and stared at the black and gold eye that stared back at him. "One brown eye and one gold eye..."

The orange haired man forced himself forward and head butted Kenpachi, so he could roll away. When he got to his feet, he had to avoid fast paced punches to his face and torso. He took hold of Kenpachi's head and slammed it down on the ground and hurled the man in to a tree.

"I'll know true peace when you're dead," threatened Ichigo. He replaced his bandana and tied the knot tighter.

Kenpachi staggered a bit after having his head slammed into the trunk of the nearby tree. He still grinned at Ichigo, who stalked forward. "Hahaha! Ya gonna kill me, Devil?" Kenpachi asked in amusement. His face was bloody from gashes on his cheeks and forehead. His teeth were bloody from the nosebleed, too. His hand was cut from having his sword sliced away way earlier, making him sheath it with his left hand. He opened his shirt and said, "Right here. Kill me." The area of his heart was exposed.

_That moron_, thought Ichigo, _really thinks he can bait me like that... You fool! I'm not so stupid. You expose your heart to me, but it's not mine to take... No... I'll exterminate you a different way..._ He clutched at his own shirt over the heart, gritting his teeth to keep from hiccuping. _Damn... Even as you stand there, ready to fight me to the death...I still love you... Damn my weakness!_

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes. His heart was fluttering with the emotion he kept suppressing for three years. He stood straight upward, causing the other to narrow his brow in confusion. "Three years," Ichigo said with a slight lift in his shaky voice. "Three years and I finally see you again."

The Demon tilted his head and stood up straighter.

"Three years!" Ichigo yelled. He walked closer to Kenpachi and stopped a few feet away. "Your audacity pisses me off, you demon from hell." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "To find that you thought you could evade me forever and get away with what you did...pisses me off even more." He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes dangerously as more tears flowed free.

Kenpachi tsked and said, "Ya still got hard feelin's for that?..Hmph! I told ya 'it was just fuckin'!"

_I guess I'll make you understand_, Ichigo thought, _Kenpachi_.

Ichigo growled and lunged for Kenpachi, managing to evade a counter punch and land a blow to the bottom of Kenpachi's jaw. He, then, grabbed hold of Kenpachi's arm and flipped the man over his shoulder. His advantage didn't last, however, for Kenpachi used his strength to fling Ichigo away and get up.

The Demon smiled as he lunged for Ichigo and landed a few punches at the other's face. With a powerful shove, Ichigo staggered back and slammed against one of the trees. Taking advantage of Ichigo's wavering stance, he unsheathed his sword and said, "Come on, Two Devil! Fight me with all ya got. Ya know ya want t' kill me." He grinned. "Ya said it yourself!"

"I see ya don't care," came a more distorted voice. Ichigo's head raised, showing both eyes were black and gold. He grinned and said, "Ya don't give two shits about m' king, do ya, ya fuckin' retarded animal?!" He unsheathed his sword. He chuckled when the other gave a slightly worried look.

"So the other devil comes out t' play," Kenpachi said as he held his sword forward more firmly. "I haven't seen ya since I smashed in ya pretty little jaw."

Ichigo tsked and waved off the insult with a flick of his middle finger. He smirked when the other sneered at him. "Yeah," replied the other. "M' King was so heart broken, he couldn't stand bein' out anymore, so I decided to help 'im out a bit." He snickered. "Because o' ya arrogant shit, I'm gonna be th' one t' put ya t' rest, so King can live easier and I can have my share in knockin' ya out. I can't stand seein' his memories replayin' ya face over and over again." He spat on the ground.

"He missed me?" asked Kenpachi in a less amused tone.

"How'd ya figure?" mocked Ichigo.

Kenpachi didn't reply; the maniacal grin was completely gone.

"I don't know why he took a likin' t' ya when ya fucked 'im, and I don't see how it's even possible," said Ichigo, " after all, ya too weak and stupid t' understand anythin'...and ya call me th' devil." He leaned and crossed his arms in a cool manner. "It's cruel t' fuck and not love."

"I told 'im t' forget about me," said Kenpachi. "I raped 'im! There was never love! He should've stayed on his little ship and not challenged me... Not my fault the little bitch fell for me..."

Ichigo's face frowned. "I see," he replied. He unsheathed his own sword. "Don't get high an' mighty, ya bastard..." He chuckled and said, "I don't recall tellin' ya m' name." He flashed from his spot and appeared by Kenpachi with his sword at Kenpachi's throat. "Remember m' name, Demon... Romeo." He grinned and dragged his sword down Kenpachi's chest, earning no sound from the other.

Kenpachi pushed "Romeo" away and looked down at his chest. The sword slice on his chest reached from his right pectoral to his left hip. Blood oozed heavily from the severed veins and torn flesh. "Romeo, huh?" he said as he stood up, not caring about his wound. "Doesn't suit ya." He grinned and touched his wound; he licked the blood off his fingers and smeared the rest on his already bloody face.

Romeo didn't react to the gory act. He just shrugged and replied, "Compared t' m' King's anger and strength, I'm th' nicer one right now." With that, he lunged forward and locked blades with Kenpachi, who blocked every blow with a slightly amused face. Seeing that the other wasn't taking him seriously, Romeo yelled as he sliced upward, catching Kenpachi's shoulder. He laughed and kept slicing, but his blows kept getting blocked.

The Demon huffed and pushed back. He blocked another blow and swung his sword, not catching anything but the tip of Romeo's coat. His slapped his sword to his back, catching the edge of Romeo's blade. He crouched and spun, kicking outward. He looked up when he caught Romeo jumping in his peripheral vision. He got back in his crouch and blocked the next blow, pushing upward with his legs to gain an advantage.

The jagged edge of Kenpachi's blade got caught in Romeo's jacket. Seeing that, Kenpachi lunged forward to pierce the other.

"Weak," countered Romeo as he slipped from his jacket, making long orange hair flutter behind him as he ran from Kenpachi's blade. "Take this!" He spun about and landed a high kick at Kenpachi's head. A loud laugh boomed from his lips as he watched Kenpachi hit a nearby rock wall head first. Just as he raised his sword to cut down the struggling Demon, he was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

_I want to make him suffer_, said Ichigo. _Let me back out. I'll show him my pain. I won't break down again!_

"Ya sure, King?" asked Romeo aloud. He kept his eyes on Kenpachi, whose limbs were shivering from trying to support his weight. "I could cut 'im and gut 'im right now for ya. He'd make a nice throw rug on ol' _Mary_."

_I'm sure of it_, replied Ichigo. _You know damn well that I'm not going back to the _Bleeding Mary.

Romeo chuckled and replied, "A'right, King. Ya got it." He inhaled a deep breath and let out the air, bringing Ichigo back in to control.

When Ichigo looked toward Kenpachi's bloody form, he said, "I'm done playing with you." He sheathed his sword and walked forward. Kenpachi's form raised as he got closer; the orange haired man didn't stop his trek until he was face to face with the demon. He gripped Kenpachi's sword wrist to stop an oncoming attack.

"Ya..got..." Kenpachi wheezed, "somethin'... t' say, Two Devil?" He spat blood and stared into Ichigo's eyes. His body tilted backward and leaned against the nearest tree.

The young man didn't reply. He stabbed two fingers into Kenpachi's chest wound, making the larger man yelp and breathe harder. A grunt escaped his lips when a large, strong hand took hold of his hair and pulled his head back a bit to look upward.

"If I reach farther in here," said Ichigo as he moved his fingers, hearing grunts of pain, "I could just rip your heart out with my bare hand...but I won't do that." With such words, Ichigo pulled his fingers free and made a fist, which he hurled powerfully in to Kenpachi's gut. When the other coughed from the punch, Ichigo pulled his hair free and slammed Kenpachi on the ground.

Kenpachi landed with a loud thud sound that made the trees shiver and the birds fly from their perches. His back arched as his mouth opened in a quiet scream. His hips were slammed down when Ichigo straddled him roughly, and his hand was emptied of its weapon when Ichigo slipped the sword from him.

Ichigo sent a punch at the other's face and felt his chest swell when he heard the other grunt. "Th-That's for takin' my money three years ago!" he scolded. He sent another punch. "That's for almost killin' me in the fight!" He sent another two punches. "That's for fuckin' me and leaving!" He thrust his fingers into Kenpachi's wound again and curled them, making the other pirate bellow out in pain. He leaned in and growled, "That's for takin' my heart with you."

The sound of a blade from its sheath rung through the air, contrasting with the Demon's pants and groans. The cold touch of Ichigo's blade was rested against his throat as Ichigo leaned in and faced him again. Their eyes met, cold and cold blistering against one another.

"...I'll just slice your neck wide open," said Ichigo. "Any last words, Sea Demon?" Malice was threaded in his words, but an uncomfortable feeling was settled in his chest. His heart felt heavy, and his cheeks quietly burned red. He finally did it. He managed to find Kenpachi and bring him down. His thoughts revolved around finally bringing cold sleep upon the other.

The Demon's pained face changed, though. Sharp teeth showed brightly with blood still coloring the gums and teeth-lines as lips stretched widely. Brows were furrowed, and nostrils were flared. "As a matter o' fact, I do got somethin' t' say t' ya, Devil," answered Kenpachi. He thrust his hips upward, making Ichigo bounce upward and making the sword lift from his throat.

"What the-" started Ichigo. He gasped as strong hands took hold of his sword arm and hips and turned him onto his back. He grunted when his back met the ground. Little rocks and slithery roots from trees dug into his shirt to bother his skin, making him grit his teeth.

He stared up, surprised, into Kenpachi's eyes, feeling his heart burst forth and flood his chest with warmth. He felt Kenpachi's body resting between his legs, which were clutching at Kenpachi's hips. He wasn't sure whether to kick Kenpachi off or bring him closer. His knees stayed locked in place as his free hand came up and pressed against Kenpachi's left pectoral. His fingers tingled at at the feeling of rough skin and dried blood.

Kenpachi titled his head as he looked at Ichigo, who was still frozen and unsure in his place. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and roughly placed it next to his trapped sword hand. "If ya wanted me that bad," he said. He held Ichigo's wrists with one hand and gripped the edge of Ichigo's pants with the other. "Then take it!" He pulled Ichigo's pants down and flipped him onto his stomach, lifting the other's hips.

Ichigo grit his teeth as he fought back and wiggled his hips away from Kenpachi's. "You won't do this again!" he yelled as he butted his head back and made Kenpachi hold his jaw. With his hands free, Ichigo dropped his sword and tackled Kenpachi down, pinning down the demon with as much of his body weight as possible. "Not again," he breathed.

He ripped the Demon's shirt off and used it to bind the Demon's wrists. One hand kept the bound wrists down, allowing Ichigo to catch his breath. He looked up and saw that he and Kenpachi were near a cave that dipped down into the earth like a bottomless pit. Crystal highlights bounced onto Ichigo's face, reflecting the sunlight that beamed into the cave's mouth in a thick ray. He recognized it.

"Bach's Cave," Ichigo whispered.

Rukia had told Ichigo of the mysterious places on the island. The places were all located within the forestry of the island; thus, the city wasn't expanded anymore than where it was. One of which was Bach's Cave, a dark cave with only the light given through tree branches and reflected by black crystals. It was a place of regret and remorse, especially for the unlucky folks who had fallen in or tried to escape with the existing crystals. Rukia could never explain why such a cave would have a scary history.

"Bach's Cave?" said Kenpachi as he lifted his head to look for himself. He chuckled. "How int'restin'..."

"What better way..." trailed Ichigo to himself. "I only need his head." He looked down when he heard chuckles.

"Ya say that like you're actually gonna kill me," laughed Kenpachi. "I'd like t' see ya try." After Ichigo grimaced, he brought his arms forth and hit Ichigo in the gut, making the young man cough and fall over. As he sat up, Ichigo rolled over onto his knees and staggered to his feet. The Demon followed and got to his feet, too, leaning against a knotted tree to support himself.

The orange haired man gulped in air, for Kenpachi had knocked the breath out of him. His lungs burned, and his ribs ached. His abdominal muscles cringed and twitched when he tried to stand upright.

_Fuck!_ he thought.

_Jus' toss 'im in the cave, King_, advised his inner demon. _Fuck the bounty. Ya can still live like a pirate an' make history. Ya gave 'im what he deserved; now finish 'im..._

Just as Ichigo looked up, the larger pirate was coming at him with fists raised. For a few moments longer, he avoided the blows being given with ease.

_He's dying anyway_, Ichigo replied. _I did give him what I mean to...but I want more... I want his heart. _He ignored the protests of his inner voice and blocked a hit from Kenpachi. _I don't care how I get it. I want it...so I'll have it._ With that, Ichigo took in a deep breath and clutched at the other's still bound wrists. He pulled the pirate with him as he hurled himself into Bach's Cave.

His heart floated in his chest, and his stomach curled in to knots as he fell. He felt faint scratches along his skin as he descended. Sound and sight seemed to be gone as he went down. He could only feel the slight air rippling through his loose clothes and long hair. His small nirvana didn't last, though. His body started to slide along the dirt decline of the cave, making him roll toward the end and stop short of a hole surrounded by jagged crystal.

Ichigo slowly sat up, checking his body with his hands for injuries. Being satisfied with his state, he looked about and saw that the cave was, indeed, big. He felt as if he were in a large room with a steep wall, jagged with crystal and rock, for a staircase.

_I managed to skip all of that?_ he thought as he looked at the spiky crystals, which stood erect like spears.

_King, don't do this..._ came his inner voice.

_Sorry, Romeo_, thought Ichigo. _This time will seem similar or exactly like that man's play. His name... Shakespeare, I believe... Tragedy with little comedy._ With that thought he continued to look around.

Light from the cave's mouth descended upon a patch of deep black crystals. The colors reflecting off of the crystals, however, were bright and provided enough light to get around. He looked to the far end of the cave and saw that there was a small lake near the hole he landed by.

"Beautiful," he said to himself. His eyes widened when he remembered he wasn't alone. He looked about once more and spotted Kenpachi's rising form near the lake. The large man broke his bonds with a loud growl. His breath hitched when he felt a scratch burn by his ribs, so he held his side. He kept his breathing even as he limped over to Kenpachi, who was on his feet and looking about.

Sea Demon Kenpachi bellowed out in anger. "When I find ya, Two Devil Kurosaki, I'll kill ya!" He stood his ground and looked back and forth.

Ichigo felt a wave of relief when he saw Kenpachi didn't have his sword. "About time I," Ichigo mouthed to himself, "took your heart." He kept his steps quiet as he walked up to Kenpachi; he held his breath as he got close. He could smell salt water coming off the other, and he could smell blood.

"Two Devil," the Demon growled.

A large hand took hold of Ichigo's hair and gripped the strands strongly, but Ichigo didn't protest or grunt in pain. Another hand went to his throat and wrapped around him completely. His pants were still loose around his hips, so the pants dropped a little as he was brought closer to the other pirate's body. His hand held onto Kenpachi's choking wrist, and his other slid over the rough area of Kenpachi's beating heart.

"Any-hah!" Kenpachi grunted. He squeezed Ichigo's throat a little more as soft fingers slid over his nipple and played with it. His grip on Ichigo's hair ceased, for he used his hand to stop Ichigo's playful one. That didn't stop Ichigo's other hand from tugging at his pants and pulling them down slightly. "Little bitch," Kenpachi growled, "just-Ah!"

Again, the larger pirate was interrupted when Ichigo's hand slid over his sleeping sea monster. He grit his teeth as light touches teased him. "Ya crossin' the line," growled the Demon.

"Let me," Ichigo replied. He stared up at the tall pirate and watched the other's expression as he gripped the other's manhood, which twitched in his grasp. His touch didn't last, for he was thrown into the lake water, getting his clothing soaked. His body shivered as water crept up his torso and slinked around his limbs. He didn't move, for the Sea Demon stalked toward him, stepping into the water with his penis still protruding from its confines. He noticed that the other's manhood was larger and more swollen. It bobbed as the larger man walked.

The thought of his enemy and love being erect made him hot in return. Even though he was excited, he still wanted to do everything _his _way. He purposefully got on all fours and crawled out of the water, feeling the cool air in the cave kiss his cheeks, which were fully revealed by drooping pants. Ichigo made sure to raised his ass by pretending to dip his body for rest on the shore. He could feel Kenpachi's eyes on his lower back, and he could already sense the dripping heat that would connect him and his love.

He heard Kenpachi's steps getting closer and closer, especially as he emerged completely from the water. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the other was completely at his feet. He watched the Demon drop to his feet and lay a hand on his left cheek. Ichigo bit his lip as he felt the other's thumb rub along his crack and slink toward his hole. The finger prodded his hole and rubbed generously at the hole's edge. He heard the zip and clink of the larger man's zipper, and he heard cloth sliding down skin.

Ichigo licked his lips as he pulled away, making the other grunt in surprise. He turned and forced the other on his back. Before he straddled Kenpachi, he slipped his pants and boots off, leaving his wet shirt and bandana on. When he was settled on Kenpachi's hips, he leaned down and kissed the other's left pectoral and licked lovingly at the nipple. The flesh became hard, but he didn't hear pleasurable groans.

_You never change, do you? _the orange haired man asked Kenpachi. Despite the other's lack of response, Ichigo kept up his play. He trailed kisses upward, sucking on Kenpachi's neck. As he did so, he reached back and inserted a finger into himself. After a few prods, he inserted another finger, generously spreading the water covered fingers and massaging his sweet spot. He thrust his fingers harshly at his gland, moaning his pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hah. Nnn-ah. Ah!" Ichigo moaned as he thrust his fingers. He moaned a little louder when he felt rough hands spread his cheeks for him to thrust his fingers deeper into himself. "Ah! Ah!" His fingers spread as they touched the gland, making Ichigo shutter. He felt rough fingers trace along his hole and spread the entrance wider, making Ichigo's fingers slip in to the knuckles.

Then, he pulled his fingers free and used the remaining wetness to stroke the Demon's cock. Even as he did that, Kenpachi's facial expression didn't change. "Bastard," Ichigo gritted out as he slid the other's penis down his crack and stopped at his hole.

Just as Ichigo was going to seat himself, Kenpachi sat up and pushed Ichigo onto his back. From there, he thrust himself in, hissing when his hips met Ichigo's.

"Hah!.. Ah!" Ichigo groaned out. His back was arched, and his hips were forcibly held down. He had hoped he didn't have to experience the penetration that way again. He squeezed his eyes shut as he grit his teeth, trying to get used to other again, but he didn't get the chance. His breath hitched as Kenpachi thrust into him. The burn at his hole was searing, and the stretch was painful.

"Ya still a tight bitch," growled the Sea Demon as he released Ichigo's hips and stopped his thrusts.

_I guess you really don't change_, Ichigo thought as he sat up and slid himself onto Kenpachi's hips. _This is just like last time...but you allowed me to get used to you the first time before you tore me..._ With that thought, Ichigo raised himself and dropped, biting his lip to hold back his share of moans. _I won't make a sound for you_. He raised himself and almost let out a yelp when the tip of the other's cock bruised his sweet spot on its way back in. _This time will be different._ He put his hand on Kenpachi's chest and started to move faster, ignoring the burn. _I will take your heart this time._

Ichigo kept up his motions, biting his hand to keep himself quiet. The only sound was of the blood and water being slapped between their meeting hips. His hole gushed water and slopped blood. Squish, squish, squish, gush, gush, squish... He started to bring his hips down harder. His abs burned and squeezed as he forced himself to ride Kenpachi's dick hard. The pleasure riding up his spine and blooming through his hips made his jaw open sloppily against his fist.

_He won't move to give me pleasure_, Ichigo sadly thought as he slammed his hips down. _Greedy bastard..._ His hand started to hurt, so he grabbed the Demon's wrist and brought it up to his mouth. He bit playfully at one of the fingers and latched onto it when he felt his prostate get grazed wonderfully. His lidded eyes rolled downward to see the other's lips twitch, and he felt a hand grip his hips. _Yes! Yes!_ Ichigo mentally hoped.

Kenpachi dug his heels into the dirt and thrust upward when Ichigo's hips came down. Again and again, he met Ichigo. He kept his finger in Ichigo's mouth, even as the other threw his head back and let his mouth hang open in pleasure. He watched as the Two Devil pinched his own nipples, licking at his fingers to moisten them. He snarled passionately at the sight.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Ichigo chanted in his mind. _That feels so good!_ He felt the finger leave his mouth and slide down his chin; the wet finger was replaced on his other hip. _Yes!_ he thought as he felt Kenpachi use both hands to slam him downward. His body kept bouncing up and down, and his hair bounced with him, too. He reached down with one hand and started to stroke himself, playing with the tip and prodding the slit.

_Oh my-_ Ichigo thought. _Oh! Harder! Dammit, Sea Demon, fuck me harder!_

Ichigo could feel the other's cock brushing his insides and rubbing vigorously at his sweet spot now. He couldn't hold back anymore. The pleasure was increasing immensely, and he had to express it. "Kenpachi!" Ichigo slipped. He looked down and begged, "Fuck me!" From the reflection of light, Ichigo caught sight of a spark that lit in the other's eyes. He held onto Kenpachi's shoulders as the other had rolled them over. Ichigo wrapped his legs tightly around Kenpachi's waist and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck.

He bit his lip as the other thrust into him madly. Ichigo noticed that the thrusts were harder than the first time they made love, and he loved it. Every thrust made them move up the dirt shore of the lake until Ichigo was able to hold onto a rock. He squeezed his abdominal muscles and tightened his rectum around Kenpachi's pride every time the other drove into him. Sex-grunts were coming from the other, a new sound to Ichigo's ears. He felt the Demon's breathy pants whisping over his ear.

"Ya too damn quiet," groaned Kenpachi into Ichigo's ear. Blood trickled from his wound and sprinkled over Ichigo's skin and shirt, especially when the large man thrust hard. He snapped his hips particularly hard, earning a quiet groan from Ichigo.

"You..." started Ichigo, gaping his mouth in a quiet moan after a thrust, "don't deserve...that...k-kind of...pleasure." His eyes widened when he heard the other growl and felt his cheeks get spread at the hole. He arched his back and quickly muffled himself as he felt Kenpachi slide deeper into him. The thrusts were more pleasurable, for Ichigo was stretched past his limit when his tight ring was fitted around the base of the larger man's cock.

Squish! The blood and water gushed out of Ichigo's hole in large glob after Kenpachi sat up, placed Ichigo's legs into the pits of his arms, and thrust into the plump ass cheeks, which Ichigo kept spread with his own fingers. Ichigo could see the other's muscles flexing, showing the glorious eight pack and rippling pectorals. His mouth watered as he traced Kenpachi's arms to his hips. Large fingers were digging into his skin and bruising his hip bones.

Ichigo yelped when Kenpachi leaned forward and continued his thrusting. His body was moving faster and harsher against the dirt, and his sweet spot was being massaged in every thrust. He kept his hand on the rock he found earlier, so he wouldn't hit his head. His lips twitched as Kenpachi latched onto his nipple and began to suck. He felt a nip from sharp teeth, causing him to finally yell his pleasure.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled.

Kenpachi tugged at the nipple and flicked it with his tongue. He looked up with a deadly grin and said, "That's more like it."

"Wha-" Ichigo started. He was cut off by a hard thrust that made him moan. Thrust, thrust, thrust, THRUST... "AH!" screamed Ichigo as he arched his back. "This can't- Hah! I-Ah! No-ah! Ah!" He broke his quiet promise, and Ichigo wasn't sure whether to be completely pissed or relieved from holding in his voice. He looked down when his body wasn't fighting against the stability of the rock from the thrusts. Instead, he felt the other grinding into him. He blushed as the other stared at him.

The Demon husked, "Say it."

"Say what?" Ichigo asked. He moved his hips back onto Kenpachi's, but his movement was stopped by Kenpachi's still hands. His face got even hotter as the other leaned in, staring at his lips and in his eyes.

"Say ya love me," he demanded as he completely stopped his motions and dropped one leg to rub Ichigo's side in a soothing manner.

_What's this...sudden change?_ thought the orange haired man, who was wide eyed, staring at Kenpachi breathlessly. After a few moments, he tore his eyes away and looked elsewhere. He brought up his hand and tore his bandana off, revealing a sweaty brow and shorter messy orange hair.

"No," he breathed. When Kenpachi demanded his request again, Ichigo still refused. He gave a sneer while rolling his eyes toward the other; he added, "After all, this is just fuckin', right?"

"Bitch," growled Kenpachi as he dipped his head and attached his teeth to Ichigo's neck. He brought Ichigo's leg up higher and started his fast paced thrusts, making Ichigo bite his bandana to quiet himself.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo cursed behind his bandana. "Mmmphf! Mmmphf! Hammphf!"

"I'm fuckin' ya an' I ask that ya say ya love me," gritted Kenpachi. He stopped. "Would I ask fo' ya t' say ya love me if I didn't feel a damn thing?!"

Ichigo looked back up, shocking coloring his face. The bandana slipped from between his lips. "But you don't-" he started. He was cut off by a hard thrust to his sweet spot. "Hah!"

"Say it," Kenpachi growled again as he he started to thrust slowly, gaining speed as he continued.

_You're too confusing... That pisses me off the most_, Ichigo thought as he tried to collect himself. Ichigo did love Kenpachi. There was no denying that fact; the problem was accepting it. He denied and he denied; over and over again. _Even if I say it... Will you love me back?_ His eyes warmed up.

He felt himself coming to completion. His balls were starting to tighten, and his hips were starting to tingle, so he started to slam his hips onto Kenpachi at every thrust. "Ah, Hah! Ken-Ah!" yelled Ichigo. He gripped his bandana and arched as he came, screaming, "I-I love y-ahh!" He fell back, whimpering his pleasure as the other kept thrusting into him. He didn't have to wait long for the other to finish, for he heard the other grunt and fill him with warmth.

Just as Kenpachi pulled out and sat there, panting and leaning against another rock he felt, Ichigo kept his position. Warm semen trickled out of Ichigo's entrance and trailed on the floor with some blood mixed in. He laid and stared at the ceiling, enjoying the orgasm's glow and embracing the warmth in his chest. Despite his knowledge of the other not saying or returning his emotions, Ichigo still felt somewhat whole. Tears fell from his eyes.

_I'm glad there's no light in here_, he thought as he wiped his eyes. He sat up and leaned against the rock he had held onto. Brown eyes stared at Kenpachi, watching the other pant and hold onto his chest. Blood trickled through the pirate's fingers.

"Heh," chuckled Kenpachi as he brought his hand down and looked up at Ichigo. "You're one hell of a fireball, Two Devil Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned.

"Glad I met ya," continued the Demon. Blood trickled from his lips.

"You talk as if you're nearly dead," said Ichigo.

Kenpachi chuckled again. "I am nearly dead," he replied. He watched Ichigo come near him and straddle his hips. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't got the energy t' fuck ya again." His head rested against Ichigo's chest.

There, Ichigo felt the other's skin becoming cold. "Kenpachi," he said as he raised the other's chin. He stared into dark eyes and bit his lip. Then, he confessed again, "I'm in love with you, and I can't keep you out of my heart." He dipped and kissed the other; unresponsive lips met him. Ichigo kept biting and tugging at the other's lips, though, demanding a response. His heart flipped when the other kissed him back. From the kiss, fire spread through his body and lit his heart, making him kiss Kenpachi harder and grip at his smooth hair. "I...love...you," he said between sloppy kisses.

The larger man grinned. "Yeah?" he said. "I love ya, too." He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped one arm around the other. "Took me three years t' figure it out after I left." He sighed. "Funny I'm in this cave as I say this... I regret not lookin' for ya for three years, and I regret leavin' ya in the first place... I regret sayin' what I did... I didn't mean it..."

_So...I had your heart all along?..._

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said as he hugged the other man. Just as he hugged the other, a thunderous boom sounded throughout the cave. He looked around, holding the other to his chest, and spotted the hole in the ground spewing water. "Kenpachi!" He looked down and said, "We have to go! Now!" He motioned to pull the other up, but the other stayed down. "Kenpachi!"

The large man shook his head. "I ain't goin', Ichigo," he said. He looked up with sad eyes, making Ichigo's chest burn. "I won't make it..." He coughed up blood and held his chest. "Go on without me." He coughed again.

Even as water raised, Ichigo still dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi. "I'll never leave you," he said. "If you stay, I stay." He started to spill heavier tears.

"I don't have a chance of livin' anyway," said Kenpachi. "Go on. Ya can still make it out alive." He was silenced by Ichigo's lips, which he kissed passionately with what energy he had.

Ichigo stopped his kiss and stayed with the larger pirate, who sat there staring at him with bright eyes. "How can I live without you?" he asked. "I just got you back...I don't want to leave." He felt a kiss get placed on his head.

"See ya on the other side then, huh?" said Kenpachi in light amusement.

Ichigo only nodded.

_We had a good run, King_, said his inner voice. _Good-bye..._

_Good bye_, thought Ichigo, _Romeo...Kukaku...Ganju... I'll see you later._

The inner voice faded as he kept watch; Kenpachi's breathing slowed, then ceased altogether. The last breath was a sigh. Slim arms embraced the corpse as Ichigo's lungs filled the cave with his grief. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled to the ceiling. After finishing his scream, the water rose over his head.

The sparkling light in the water didn't alter his stare as Ichigo watched Kenpachi's face light up. Black locks floated in the water, and torn clothes fluttered. Ichigo's hair, too, fluttered in the water, sparkling as he kept himself down on the ground with his beloved. His lungs burned from the lack of air, but he didn't care. Before he sealed his eyes for the last time, Ichigo kissed his lover and held on tight, so they would never be separated again.

Such was the remorse forever haunting Bach's cave.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I certainly had a hell of a time writing this. The ending is sad, I know. I was aiming for a different (happy?) ending. Either way it goes, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**See ya later. Next update for sure will be "Warrior's Fate."**


End file.
